Un mismo lugar
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Ella se va y ¿El se queda? El destino los junto en un mismo lugar en medio de la nada aunque ella se valla ¿el se quedara?


**Aclaraciones:**

**1-Los pensamientos de Sakura van en **_cursiva_

**2- Los pensamientos de Sasuke van **subrayados

* * *

Estupida lluvia ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kami hacer llover cuando estaba tan cansada?

_Estupida lluvia_

Estupida cueva ¿Por qué no había una cueva cerca?

Suspiro cansadamente y siguió corriendo

_Estupido cabello_

Como le gustaría tenerlo agarrado pero NO, se había negado a amarrarse el cabello

La cueva quedo a unos centímetros de su vista y simplemente entro a ella sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Suspiro cansada y dejo su mochila en algún lugar de su improvisado refugio, pero la estupida kunai le paso rozando la cara y por reflejos lo único que hizo fue en ponerse en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto ella tratando de sonar calmada, pero ni el frió ni la lluvia parecían querer ayudarla

-¿Sakura?- contesto desde la oscuridad una profunda voz.

La Haruno se sorprendió ¿él? NO

_Todos menos el_

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos sin quitar su posición de ataque, le gusta o no, el seguía siendo su enemigo

-No seas una molestia y vete de aquí- dijo la voz

Sakura se tenso aparte de odioso maldito y traidor se atrevía a correrla del único escondite decente que había conseguido

-No- contesto ella

**Terca.** Probablemente una cualidad que había adquirido de él.

La respuesta del muchacho fue su monosilabico "Hmp"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar ella

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo el muchacho

-Cierto- contesto ella y se dispuso a tomar su mochila para salir de la estupida cueva. Pero no, un rayo partió el cielo y a la vez partió las esperanzas de la muchacha de poder salir de la cueva.

_Estupida suerte_

Se sentó, frustrada, dándole la espalda al muchacho

-Que molesta eres- dijo el muchacho

-Te estoy ignorando, en el momento que deje de llover me largare… Sasuke- afirmo la muchacha rezando porque la lluvia cediera y ella pudiera salir de la cueva.

-¿Te iras? No se supone que tu deber como ninja es capturarme y llevarme a la aldea como rehén- dijo el Uchija algo confuso

Ella suspiro ¿Qué decir?

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo ella reprimiendo el sollozo que desde hace unos minutos intentaba retener

-Sigues llorando por todo- dijo el muchacho sin siquiera voltear a verla

La Haruno sintió como si el rayo que partió el cielo ahora también la partiera a ella.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?- pregunto el Uchija

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- dijo ella

-Cierto-

El pequeño fuego encendió frente a el iluminaba solo un poco de ella e intentaba proporcionar calor a el Uchija

¿Sakura… tanto te he cambiado?

Ella tembló de frió mientras inútilmente se abrazaba asi misma con sus propios brazos. Pero no dijo nada ¿pedir una manta o acercarse a la fogata? _No _su estupido **orgullo **se lo impedía. **Orgullo. **Otra palabra proveniente del diccionario Uchija.

-Te enfermaras- dijo el

-No me importa- contesto ella mientras inútilmente trataba de secarse el cabello

Venció su orgullo tomo la estupida manta se levanto y la coloco en los hombros de ella.

-Serás mas una molestia si te enfermas y no me dejas dormir- dijo el azabache

Dos pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos que gracias a Kami se camuflajearon con la lluvia. Ella no lo volteo a ver, seria demasiado doloroso, pero él tenia otros planes se sentó junto a ella y miro la lluvia como ella lo hacia.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto el

-Estoy de regreso de una mision, pero la estupida lluvia me alcanzo y me tuve que detener- dijo ella

-¿Una mision en solitario?- su voz seguía tan profunda como siempre

-Si. ¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto ella aun sin voltear a verlo

-Escapo del país de la ola- dijo el

Silencio total.

-¿Enamorada?- pregunto el sin inmutarse

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de la sorpresa

-No tengo porque responder- dijo ella

El suspiro fuertemente e intento no gritar.

-Si tienes razón- dijo el mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su posición inicial junto a su pequeña fogata

-La verdad es que no- contesto la Haruno con un suspiro -¿y tú?-

-Para nada todas son una molestia- dijo el

_Estupida lluvia_

La lluvia comenzó a ceder y Sakura quiso irse de inmediato, se levanto en silencio y dejo la manta caer al piso, tomo su mochila y respiro profundamente

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto el

-Me voy- contesto ella. Se colgó la mochila y salio de la cueva

* * *

No lo vio, no vio sus ojos ni como había cambiado, NO se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Simplemente no quería verlo… hubiera sido muy doloroso.

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban pero nunca parecía ser suficiente, porque ella lo sabia, él estaba tan cerca que solamente tenia que dar la vuelta y correr a sus brazos pero NO, por supuesto que no lo haría. JAMAS, no otra vez.

Se detuvo un momento bajo un árbol a descansar, mejor descansar bajo un árbol a estar tan cerca del Uchija.

* * *

La miro partir y no hizo nada, ella tenia que regresar a Konoha por el bien de ambos, o siquiera por el bien de ella

**Necedad. **Estupida palabra no importaba cuanto lo quisiera ella era su necesidad, su droga personal y la estaba dejando ir.

Salio corriendo de su refugio y corrió tan rápido que supero su velocidad normal y LA ENCONTRO bajo un árbol resguardándose la poca lluvia que caía

-Te dije que te enfermaras- dijo el joven

Sakura tembló al oír su voz pero se quedo quieta

-Sakura…-

La Haruno se tenso cuando sintió las manos de el sobre sus hombros.

-Ya no digas mas- suplico ella aun sin voltear a verlo

-…-

-Te…-

-No, soy yo quien debo decirlo- dijo el mientras que con sus manos le daba la vuelta a la Haruno obligándola a verlo.

Ella se sintió morir en cuanto vio los ojos negros de este por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo

-Te amo- le susurro el antes de besarla tierna y tranquilamente.

* * *

La lluvia cedió por completo pero el seguía repasando con sus dedos el cabello de ella.

Acostada en sus piernas ella dormía tranquilamente mientras el Sol comenzaba a iluminar su rostro.

Fastidiada por el brillo del Sol entre sus parpados la Haruno se tallo los ojos y se levanto

-Tienes que irte- dijo el Uchija

-¿Y dejarte?- le pregunto ella

-Sakura… vete, prometo que iré a verte en cuanto pueda- dijo el sonriendo solo para ella.

Ella lo miro con tristeza pero luego le sonrió.

Se inclino a su altura, se acerco a su rostro y lo besó.

-Te amo- le dijo el por segunda vez en su vida

-Y yo a ti- le contesto ella con una sonrisa antes de partir a Konoha

El sonrió tranquilamente y fue, sabia que tenia que mantenerse con vida para pelear contra Itachi pero ahora también sabia que debía mantenerse con vida para poder volver a besar a esa muchacha de ojos jade.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno hola amantes del Sasusaku debo decir que yo no soy una gran gran fan del Sasusaku pero este one-shot lo hago para mi mejor amiga a la cual quiero como mi hermana!!! **

**Y claro para los amantes del Sasusaku!!!**

**Espero dejen criticas o reviews bueno pues como ya he dicho yo no escribo Sasusaku pero en fin… supongo que debia intentarlo**

**Bueno gracias por leer. Comenten y Sayo ^.^ **


End file.
